Let Her Go
by arsenalady
Summary: Shikamaru tahu kalau ini salah. Tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta dengan perempuan yang sudah berstatus milik orang lain. / ShikaTema.
_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : OOC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let Her Go**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seharusnya Shikamaru tahu kalo ini salah, baik apa yang telah dia lakukan maupun perasaan bodohnya untuk seorang perempuan yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya saat ini. Shikamaru merasa frustasi, resah dan macam-macam perasaan yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan akan menghantuinya seperti saat ini - _Mendokusei_ , pikirnya dulu- tapi ini bukan time yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal se _enteng_ itu.

Disamping itu dia tahu, kalau dia sangat mencintai perempuan pirang itu, yang selama dua bulan ini menghantui pikirannya maupun bayangan-bayangan erotis di otaknya. Bagaimana perempuan ini tersenyum , bagaimana perempuan ini menyebutkan namanya dan bagaimana perempuan ini menangis diiringi bibirnya yang menceritakan tentang suaminya yang saat ini di penjara.

Ya perempuan yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya adalah milik orang lain yang bahkan Shikamaru belum pernah bertemunya. Lagi, shikamaru mengumpat akan kebodohannya, kebodohan hatinya yang telah jatuh hati dengan perempuan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia tiduri seperti sekarang ini.

" _Baka!._ " Desisnya, lagi.

.

.

.

" _Yo Shikamaru_ , beneran ni kagak ikut sama kita ?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang cepak, _Naruto Uzumaki_.

" _\- mendokusei,batinnya-_ -hn gue pengen cepet-cepet rebahan di kamar." Jawab sang yang ditanya.

Pria tadi - Naruto bersiul panjang dengan sedikit mengerling matanya.

" Bilang saja ada perempuan yang menunggu di apartemen mu saat ini, jadi perempuan mana yang menawarkan dirinya lagi?"

" _Well_ Uzumaki, ini bukan tentang perempuan mana, aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini dikamarku."

" Sendiri. " imbuhnya lagi sebelum si Uzumaki mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang lain.

" Hahahahahahaha Ok Ok, yaudah deh gue pergi dulu, Kiba,Sasuke dan yang lain sudah nungguin gue."

" Hn."

" Ohya Shika, kalo kamu berubah pikiran kamu boleh nyusul kita ditempat biasa kok." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu dari pria berkucir yang diajaknya bicara.

" Hn."

Dan sekarang Shikamaru berniat membereskan pekerjaan nya, dan segera menutup bengkel mereka. Ya tempat dia bekerja adalah bengkelnya dengan sang Uzumaki yang lumayan lah untuk penghasilan mereka, dan biasanya akhir pekan seperti ini mereka - _Dirinya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba_ \- menghabiskan malam dengan merokok maupun minum sampai teler bersama di apartement si bungsu Uchiha— _Playboy tampan yang berengsek jawab shika jika ditanya tentang sang bungsu uchiha satu itu_ —atau jika ada bonus maka sang Uchiha akan mengundang gadis-gadis yang akan berakhir _one night stand_ dengan mereka.

Shikamaru berjalan menulusuri lorong apartementnya sambil mengecek ponselnya, tentu saja lorong apartement saat ini sedang sepi, sudah hampir tengah malam. Beberapa dia membaca status teman-temannya di BBM yang sedikit membuatnya antara geli dan muak.

" _Bersama Yamanaka, gadis ini sangat hebat. Shikamaru kau sangat tidak beruntung melewatkan malam ini."_ Begitu yang ditulis Naruto dengan gambarnya berfoto bersama seorang gadis yang dikenalnya, _Yamanaka Ino_ – temannya yang sepertinya jatuh hati dengan Naruto—dijadikan Dp olehnya.

" _I got you under my skin."_ kalo ini status Kiba entah apa maksudnya, berikut gambarnya dengan cewek yang Shikamaru tidak mengenalnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengganti DPnya bersama yang lain, nampak sang _Hyuga Neji, Deidara, Pain_ dan beberapa gadis yang Shikamaru lagi-lagi tidak mengenalnya

" Ibu, apa tidak salah kamar?" tentu saja ini bukan status atau ucapan Shikamaru, tapi suara ini terlontar dari seorang bocah laki-laki yang menggelayut manja di lengan seseorang yang dipanggil ibunya.

" _Ah souka. "_ sang ibu memandang nomor pada kunci mencocokkan dengan nomor di pintu didepannya.

" Tsk sepertinya ibu memang salah… "

" Ehm ano,, itu kamar saya. " ucap Shikamaru yang daritadi memandang ibu dan anak yang sepertinya salah pintu itu.

"Eh." Dan saat itu ketika iris perempuan itu bertemu dengan iris Shikamaru, ada desiran aneh yang masuk kedalam hati Shikamaru, sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sesuatu yang ditahannya dan sulit untuk diungkapnya. Apa ini ? - batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

" Ino sangat hebat, God gue bener-bener pengen merasakan tubuhnya lagi, belum lagi desahannya yang…"

" Diamlah bodoh."

" Hahahahaha gue cuma pengen sharing malam indahku dengan gadis itu."

" Dan dia sudah bukan gadis lagi Naruto."

" Hahahahaha, tentu saja walaupun gitu itu tidak mengurangi rasanya ketika…"

"Demi apapun, bisakah kau diam Naruto aku sibuk disini."

" _Well well_ sepertinya sang Nara marah mendengar curhat menjijikkanmu _Dobe_." Seseorang sepertinya mencoba memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

" _Teme_ \- _Uzumaki memanggil sang Uchiha seperti itu-_ -, ngapain lo kemari, mobil lo rusak?."

"Hn, sedikit rewel sih. - _Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru yang nampak sibuk dengan mobil didepannya_ \- yo Shika bisa kamu…"

"Biar gue aja, dia sibuk mengurusi yang itu, sepertinya sedikit lama." potong Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau,er kalian ingin sesuatu? Kiba dalam perjalanan kemari."

" _One cup coffe_ dengan beberapa donut deh, Shika kau mau apa?"

" Tidak ada." jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ok."

Cukup lama juga menunggu sang Inuzuka, dilihat dari beberapa kali Naruto menggurutu menanti kedatangan Inuzuka. Shikamaru masih tetap dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Sasuke nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pewaris _Uchiha Corp_ itu.

" Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan di kantormu? " Shikamaru mendekati tempat dimana Sasuke duduk, dia sedikit lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu dari mobil rusak itu.

" Ada Itachi disana, jika aku lama-lama disana hanya akan membuat otakku mendidih." Kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

" Itachi huh." Shikamaru sedikit menyindir kebiasan Sasuke yang selalu menghindari kakaknya- Itachi.

"Hey sorry lama." Akhirnya terdengar juga suara sang yang ditunggu.

"Ahh elo lama banget sih." Naruto cemberut.

" yalah yalah, nih." Kiba memberikan donut dan one cup coffe ke Naruto. " Ohya ada pelanggan tuh." Kiba melanjutkan.

Shikamaru yang awalnya cuek-cuek aja dengan kedatangan kiba , menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pelanggan yang datang ke bengkel mereka. Shikamaru terkejut, perempuan yang kemarin pikirnya, dan juga sang bocah laki-laki. Sasuke menyadari perubahan mimic muka sang Nara.

" _Dobe!_ Biar Shika yang menangani, mobilku kau urus cepat." Sasuke menyeringai.

Shikamaru menggantikan Naruto yang sebelumnya sedang melayani pelanggan mereka.

" Nyonya, biar _partner_ ku yang menangani mobilmu ya?" Naruto sok manis. "Dia cowok yang baik kau tau, dan dia juga _single_." Naruto sedikit mendekat kearah sang perempuan menghindari perkataannya yang akan didengar Shikamaru. Sang perempuan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

" Apa yang rusak emm Nyonya…." Shikamaru menunggu sang perempuan menyebutkan namanya.

"Temari, panggil Temari saja." Temari tersenyum.

"Ibu, dia _Onii-san_ kamar 18." Bocah laki-laki itu menarik ujung baju sang ibu ketika matanya menatap sang Nara.

"panggil aku Shikamaru, dan kau siapa?"

" Gaara."

Dan lagi Temari tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat merona berada dekat sang perempuan itu. Insting Uchiha selalu tepat pikirnya, Shikamaru pasti naksir perempuan ini. Tsk, jatuh hati dengan istri orang eh Nara.

" Ada yang aneh Sas?" Kiba memicingkan matanya. "Ehmm kau tertarik dengan perempuan itu,eh?"

"Bukan aku tapi Shikamaru." Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Kiba mengikuti pandangan sang Uchiha tadi. Apa Shikamaru sangat mudah dibaca oleh sang uchiha ini, dia tidak peduli kenyataan ini. Tapi kalo urusan Shikamaru naksir perempuan itu tentu dia peduli. Well perempuan itu cantik tentu saja, rambutnya pirang iris matanya hijau dan menarik sekali tapi sayangnya perempuan ini sudah punya suami, dia sedikit mendengar sang bocah tadi memanggil perempuan itu dengan sebutan _Ibu_.

"Sepertinya mobilmu harus menginap disini Temari-san." Shikamaru menyudahi kegiatannya mengecek mobil Temari.

" _Souka._ . . baiklah Shikamaru-san beitahu aku ketika sudah siap."

"Apa kau akan pulang?."

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya Nara?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ikut obrolan mereka.

"Ahh tidak usah. Aku bisa …"

"Naruto ada barang yang ingin kuambil di rumah, aku pulang sebentar."Shikamaru memotong ucapan Temari.

" _Okay dude_." Naruto balas dengan sedikit teriakan.

"Apa kau ingin tumpangan Temari-san?."

" _Well_ , baiklah."Temari mengiyakan saja. Dia berjalan mengikuti sang Nara bersama Gaara yang ada di gandengannya. "Apa barang yang ingin kau ambil Shikamaru-san."

"Aku hanya ingin mandi dirumah."

Dan disinilah awal mula Shikamaru dekat dengan perempuan ini.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak 3 minggu sejak dia memeberi tumpangan ke perempuan ini, dia dan Temari menjadi sangat dekat. Terkadang Shikamaru mampir ke Apartment Temari hanya untuk makan malam atau hanya sekedar bermain dengan Gaara. Shikamaru tau ini tidak benar, tapi perasaan ini tidak dapat dia bohongi, Shikamaru beberapa kali dekat dengan perempuan manapun, tapi hanya dengan peempuan ini dia bisa berdebar-debar seperti saat ini.

" Nii-san, ayahku akan segera pulang, kami akan mengadakan pesta. Apa nii-san akan datang?" ucap gaara saat mereka tengah makan malam seperti biasa. Temari terlihat terkejut, Shikamaru menatap mata sang perempuan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Aaa.. mungkin seminggu lagi Hidan akan pulang." Temari tau seharusnya dia memberi tahu laki-laki ini awal-awal. Dan demi apapun kenapa dia harus jadi merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memiliki Hidan.

"Souka…. Hn tentu aku akan ikut pesta penyambutan ayahmu, Gaara."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Sesaat setelah mereka mengahabiskan makan malamnya Temari mengajak Gaara untuk segera istirahat dikamarnya, tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menidurkan sang buah hatinya.

" Apa yang kau lihat Shikamaru-san?." Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang menonton tv di ruang tamunya.

"Apa itu benar?."

"Ya ?."

"Soal suamimu yang akan keluar dari penjara?."

"Ah itu benar Shikamaru-san, sebenarnya aku akan memberitahumu sesaat sebelum dia datang, aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara yang akan mem-"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan memberitahuku dulu, yang menjadi fokusku adalah suamimu akan kembali." Temari terkejut, Shikamaru memotong ucapannya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak-"

"Ini bukan salahmu,tentu bukan salahmu. Tidak usah meminta maaf." Shikamaru memotong ucapan temari lagi, disenderkannya kepalanya ke sanggahan sofa sambil memajamkan mata. Ada sesuatu yang sakit, padahal dia tahu ini akan terjadi, Temari pernah menceritakan padanya tentang suaminya yang ada di penjara,suaminya yang terlibat bisnis sebuah gang dan dia dijadikan kambing hitamnya, dulu perempuan ini juga pernah cerita bagaimana suaminya sangat mencintainya. Shikamaru sudah tahu itu tapi kenapa hatinya tetap menolak kenyataan itu dan masih mencintai perempuan ini lagi dan lagi.

Temari senyap,tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, dia tahu jika laki-laki ini menyimpan rasa untuknya, dia juga tahu kalo hatinya sendiri juga merasa nyaman dengan lelaki ini, dan dia juga sangat tahu kalo ini adalah kesalahan, kesalahan yang besar. Dia sudah memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya.

"Aku menyukaimu Temari…. sangat menyukaimu." Shikamaru membuka matanya menatap Temari yang terlihat sangat bingung.

" _Aku sudah tahu, tapi kenapa kau katakan, kau membuatnya semakin rumit."_ batin Temari. Temari tetap diam, dan saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang dia mendekati sang pria dan memberi kecupan di bibir Shikamaru, hanya ciuman pada umumnya, dengan sedikit air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Sudah lama dia ingin merasakan bibir ini. Tapi dia takut, takut akan kenyataan.

" Jangan katakan apapun Shikamaru….. jangan katakan apapun lagi." Temari tetap menangis pelan. Kali ini Shikamaru yang mendekati Temari menuntun bibirnya menemukan bibir Temari yang sedikit terbuka, ciuman lembut tapi juga berhasrat, dia ingin merasai bibir Temari mencari jawaban lewat bertemu nya lidah mereka. Pagutan-pagutan yang mereka lakukan membuat mereka semakin panas, lama itu terjadi peduli apa dengan kenyataan. Mereka hanya ingin merasai satu samalain, mereka ingin hal ini sebelum mereka kembali sadar dengan kenyataan. Entah siapa yang mulai hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir di apartement Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tetap dikamarnya malam ini padahal dia sudah ada janji dengan gaara untuk mendatangi pesta penyambutan Ayahnya, Shikamaru sudah berhenti berkunjung ke apartment mereka semenjak kejadian itu. Dia merasa malu, menuntun Temari dalam kenistaan walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu mereka berdua patut dipersalahkan, tapi seandainya…. _Ah_ sudahlah apapun itu,itu sudah terjadi seminggu lalu.

" _Datang ke tempatku, semua ada disini. Itachi ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Isi sms Sasuke padanya, jarang-jarang sekali Sasuke mengirimi pesan kepadanya. Dia tahu sasuke sudah tahu tentang dia dan temari semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu di bengkel, maka dari itu dengan Sasuke lah dia terbuka tentang Temari.

"Ok." Balas Shikamaru singkat.

Sesaat dia membuka pintu apartementnya dilihatnya Temari di lorong apartment mereka, menatap lantai dan bersandar pada dinding tersirat kesedihan diwajahnya. " _Sial."_ batin Shikamaru.

"Pesta yang sangat ramai,eh." Shika mencoba menyairkan suasana.

"shi- kamaru-san." Kembali didapati Shikamaru pandangan sedih dari perempuan itu, tentu saja Shikamaru ingin memeluknya mengatakan padanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi pantaskah dia mengatakannya setelah kejadian malam itu. Taklama kemudian pintu apartment Temari terbuka menampilkan dua orang yang sangat kontras dalam hal rambutnya.

"Shikamaru-nii, tak datang pesta, kau menipuku." Gaara yang berbicara. Hidan memandangi Shikamaru dan Temari bergantian.

"Sorry Gaara, nii-san ada hal yang tak boleh ditinggal dibengkel."

"Jadi dia Shikamaru, Gaara?" Gaara mengiyakan pertanyaan ayahnya. " Tetangga yang katamu selalu datang di apartment kita." Ada sedikit nada sarcastic di dalam nada bicara Hidan. Temari menatap Hidan, gugup.

" Btw terimakasih atas bantuan mu selama aku tak ada Shikamaru-san." Entah kenapa masih terdengar nada sarcastic. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membantu istriku. Ya sayang?" Ada sedikit penekanan dalam ucapan hidan. Temari tersenyum kecut seolah olah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Shikamru telah diketahui suaminya.

"hn. Selamat atas kembalimu Hidan-san. Gaara , sekarang ada ayahmu yang akan menemanimu bermain." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shikamaru pamit dia tak ingin berlama-lama di atmosfir seperti ini. Ini terlalu menyakitkan pikirnya.

Dalam remangnya lorong apartment ini, dia bertekad, dia berjanji dalam diam, dia akan melupakan Temari meski itu akan menyakitinya. Diambilnya ponsel dalam saku jeansnya, mencari kontak yang akan dikirimi pesan.

" _Sas, aku minta bantuanmu, carikan apartment baru secepatnya."_

Dan ini adalah langkah awal melupakan perempuan itu.

F I N

Akhirnya selesai, dan "Saya paling tidak pandai membuat fanfict yang seperti ini". Ini pertama kalinya ada fanfict model seperti ini terlintas di pikiranku.

Sorry banyak typo dan terkesan terburu-buru, saya paling gak bisa nulis kalo memperhatikan EYD,saya juga kurang pandai dalam menggunakan majas. So sekali lagi sorry jika ada kekurangan ya minna-san.

Btw ada yang merasa kalo cerita ini mirip dengan sesuatu? Yaph saya membuat ff ini setelah menonton filmnya Ryan gosling yang Drive. Tapi saya hanya mengambil bagian romancenya saja. saya juga sedikit kesusahan menentukan judul, sampai-sampai saya buka list mp3 saya dan akhirnya saya mengambil judul lagu dari Passenger.

Ehmmm dimohon krisar nya. Arigatou.


End file.
